


[Fanart] Eskel/Lambert

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Eskel, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Art-fill for the witcher kinkmeme: Eskel/Lambert - Dom/Sub, Deepthroating, Asphyxiation
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76
Collections: Witcher Kinkmeme Collection





	[Fanart] Eskel/Lambert




End file.
